With the improvement of performance of electronic devices (such as early childhood education machines), more applications can be installed in an electronic device, for example, common applications include an e-book application, a jigsaw puzzle application, a voice replay application, a synchronous course application, a children multimedia player application, and the like. It is found in practice that application content included in an application (such as an e-book included in an e-book application) in an electronic device is generally fixed, and the application content included in the application loses attractiveness after being learned, which hinders the improvement of learning interest and popularity of the electronic device.